Discovery
by PurpleMyste
Summary: Neal discovers his cousins feelings for his best friend.
1. A Discovery

**Disclaimer - nothing in this fic belongs to me - characters belong to Tammy - the plot probably doesn't belong to me!**

Domitan of Masbolle hung up his practice sword. After practicing for an hour he was covered head to toe in dust.

"Well, well, well," drawled a highly sarcastic voice from behind him. "What have we here? My dear Domitan you must get cleaned up – we wouldn't want any of the court ladies to see you in the sweaty dusty state would we? They might realize that you aren't the god that you seem to be."

"Shut it, Meathead," Dom replied walking past his cousin, Sir Nealan of Queenscove. His cousin followed him.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Neal shouted in mock hurt, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Oh dear, I see Sir Meathead has gotten away and started terrorizing unlucky individuals. We can't have that now can we?" unnoticed by the other two, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan had snuck up behind them. Dom grinned. "And my dear Domitan. Are you sick? Because that insult was very slack – honestly I would expect more of you!"

Neal smirked at his cousin. "Whats wrong cousin? All dry up and in the glooms?"

The only reply he got was a half-hearted glare. "Not so fast, Nealan. Yuki is wanting a chat – and going by the last time I saw her, she wasn't looking too happy."

Dom watched in satisfaction as the news Kel brought caused Neal to go as white as a sheet. "Meathead – you wouldn't happen to know why would you?" Dom grinned evilly at Neal.

"Dom, I am family – you have to save me!" Neal told him desperately as Kel towed Neal away. "Not a chance" he replied as he listened to Neal's desperately shouted pleas.

At the edge of the training grounds Kel looked back at Dom grinning. "I'll see you later after I've dealt with him," she said as she stabbed Neal lightly, causing him to yelp and start moving again.

Dom chuckled at Neal's antics and then went back to watching them walk away. Well, mostly Kel. He sighed.

As Neal looked back, he saw his cousins look and opened his eyes in shock. Looking from Kel to Dom and back again. An evil grin spread across his face. Well, well, well, Neal thought, my cousin Dom has fallen for my best friend. How interesting.

**OK, so this didn't start very well - it kind of sounds better when you are writing it! lol. I might continue this but if I can't come with a good plot line then I won't continue it. Don't have nuch time at the moment - major project due on Monday and its Friday and I haven't started it - yeah, I know - stupid me**


	2. A Ball

**Discovery**** - Chapter 2**

**A Ball **

_**Summary: **Neal discovers his cousins feelings for his best friend._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Everyone knows the drill. Not mine._

_This chapter is set at a celebration for the end of the Scanran War, at the palace in Corus in winter time, and the wealthy nobles are announced last, followed by the honored ocmmanders and soldiers in the Scanran War and their excorts. I doubt the next chapter for this story will be up for a while though. _

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan brushed the few stray snowflakes off her floor length coat.

It was a thick coat, made for protection against the winter cold, with fur lining the cuffs of the sleeves, hem of the coat and hood. Slowly Kel removed the tan coloured coat, careful not to wreck the elegant dress underneath and unwinding the long fluffy forest green scarf from around her neck, handing them to one of the alert footman that stood beside the grand double doors, tipping him a copper noble. That done she selected one of the chairs placed nearby and waited for her turn to be announced.

Her light brown hair was in one of the newest court fashions – most of her hair was tightly braided and pinned up with small gold flower clips, allowing many wispy strands of hair to fall artfully around the maze of braids – and the elegance the style gave her drew envious glances from the few wealthy maidens deemed worthy of a later announcement

Her hazel-green eyes that were framed by long lashes examined the room carefully, looking for any friend that may be waiting to be announced. Not seeing anyone she reached up to fiddle with the elaborate gold earrings that adorned her ears. They were a piece of art, lots of gold circular disks joined together in a triangle formation.

"Anxious are we?" Kel jumped, a small 'eep' emitting from her glossy pink lips.

She stood up, turning around to glare at the now laughing figure positioned behind her chair, although to her great annoyance, one look into those sapphire blue eyes and she felt all her anger ebb away as quickly as it had appeared.

----

Lalasa had surely outdone herself this time, although Dom could not be certain since he had only seen a couple of Kel's former maids dresses before.

Kel was outfitted for the evening in a deep forest green dress with a full circle skirt that flowed perfectly as she twirled around to glare up at him. The garment was obviously meant for the cold, with long flowing sleeves that reached down a little way past the tops of her turquoise green fingernails and a thick multi-coloured dark green skirt.

The bottom of the bodice and the modestly low neck-line had been dotted with different sized emeralds. Topped off with minor gold embroidery, a golden griffin necklace, (which he had given her last Midwinter – a couple of days ago. He could not help but feel the satisfaction that with its tiny emerald eyes it had been an excellent gift) a small amount of face paint and a pair of delicate Yamani slippers woven with gold thread, his lady knight looked lovely but not overdone.


End file.
